Yoshikage Kira
|-|Yoshikage Kira= |-|"Kosaku Kawajiri"= |-|Matured "Kosaku Kawajiri"= |-|Killer Queen= |-|Deadman Kira= ] Summary Yoshikage Kira is a seemingly unremarkable salaryman who lives in Morioh, where he has, for many years, utilized his Stand, Killer Queen, to murder women and take their hands as trophies due to his paraphilic tendencies. Seeking to live a peaceful and quiet life despite his sadistic true nature, Kira is willing to do anything to keep his identity secret and continue to live in obscurity. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with Killer Queen, Varies with Sheer Heart Attack | 10-A, 8-C with Killer Queen and Bites the Dust, Varies with Sheer Heart Attack | 10-A Name: Yoshikage Kira | "Kosaku Kawajiri" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Age: 33 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User | Ghost Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics with Killer Queen, Explosion Manipulation (He can convert anything he touches into a bomb, which he can then detonate at will), Soul Manipulation (His bombs affect the soul as well), Summoning (Can summon Sheer Heart Attack, a seemingly indestructible miniature tank that automatically tracks targets), Invisibility and Non-Corporeal for Killer Queen (As a Stand, Killer Queen can only be seen and affected by other Stands) | All previous abilities, in addition to Air Manipulation (Using Stray Cat, Killer Queen can fire bubbles of air, which can be turned into invisible bombs), Time Manipulation with Bites the Dust (When activated, after killing all its targets, Bites the Dust reverses time by an hour, and everything that occurred in previous loops is destined to occur again regardless of differing choices, albeit with small variations) | Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Low) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level with Killer Queen (While weaker, Killer Queen can put up a fight against Crazy Diamond), Varies with Sheer Heart Attack (Its power is dependent on the intensity of nearby heat), Killer Queen's first bomb ignores conventional durability (With a full detonation, a target is completely destroyed, exploding and leaving no trace) | Athlete level, Building level with Killer Queen and Bites the Dust (It is just a smaller Killer Queen), Varies with Sheer Heart Attack, Killer Queen's first and third bombs ignore conventional durability | Athlete level (He can quickly kill his targets, which are regular humans). Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Killer Queen (Killer Queen easily blitzed Echoes ACT3, and, though slower, it can keep up with Crazy Diamond), Varies with Sheer Heart Attack (Its speed varies depending on the intensity of nearby heat) | Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Killer Queen and Bites the Dust (It dodged attacks from Crazy Diamond, Echoes ACT3, the Hand, and Star Platinum all at once, and then killed them all instantly), Varies with Sheer Heart Attack | Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, Unknown with Killer Queen | Athletic Human, Unknown with Killer Queen | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class with Killer Queen | Athlete Class, Building Class with Killer Queen and Bites the Dust | Athlete Class Durability: Building level (Survived a barrage of punches from Star Platinum: The World not once, but twice, but was left in critical condition both times), Building level with Killer Queen (Can take many blows from Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond), higher with Sheer Heart Attack (Tanked multiple beatdowns from Star Platinum and was unphased) | Building level, Building level with Killer Queen, Bites the Dust, and Stray Cat's air bubbles (Stray Cat's air bubbles can block blows from Crazy Diamond without popping), higher with Sheer Heart Attack | Unknown, likely Building level Stamina: High. Despite being badly injured due to a beatdown from Star Platinum, and by shortly thereafter cutting his own hand off, Kira was able to flee from Josuke and his allies and escape. Range: Extended melee range with Killer Queen (Its range is around 2 meters), several meters with Killer Queen's explosions (Their blast radius can be up to at least 3 meters), at least tens of meters with Sheer Heart Attack (It can stray at least 50 meters from Kira's position and continue to hunt opponents while he occupies himself elsewhere) and for detonation distance (Killer Queen can detonate charged objects from a great distance) | Extended melee range with Killer Queen, several meters with Killer Queen's explosions, at least tens of meters with Sheer Heart Attack, Stray Cat's air bubbles, and for detonation distance, Universal with Bites the Dust (Reverses time on such a scale) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His Stand, Killer Queen. | Killer Queen and Stray Cat | Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. Kira is an incredibly analytical and perceptive man who was able to evade capture and even suspicion for years. Though new to the concept of Stands and unaware of how widespread they are, Kira proved himself to be a competent fighter despite his inexperience, relying on trickery and misdirection to kill his opponents with his deadly bombs. While he's spent his entire life trying to blend in and be more or less unremarkable, Kira is intelligent and excels in many things, utilizing his knowledge of mathematics to accurately calculate the distance between himself and targets to make precise shots with Stray Cat and detonate them at the right times. Moreso than anything, however, Kira excels in high-pressure situations, with his uncanny luck helping him. Even when things reach their worst, Kira forces himself to think rationally and take any opportunity that arises, even cutting off his own hand to escape Josuke and his friends. Afterwards, he found and forced Aya to switch all his identifying traits, such as his face, eyes, and fingerprints with those of Kosaku Kawajiri, ultimately escaping. Even if he may be inexperienced and uninterested in refining his abilities, Kira is a deadly and cunning opponent with a knack for improvisation. Weaknesses: Kira is dependent on his own belief that fate is on his side, and can panic and have a breakdown if things don't go his way, though he will quickly regain his composure and try to act rationally. This delusion makes him arrogant, however, and he is an inexperienced combatant due to his aversion to fighting. He has obsessive-compulsive tendencies as well, and can be distracted by minor irregularities, such as when Koichi's socks being inside out delayed his killing blow and compelled him to fix them. Any damage dealt to Killer Queen will be reflected onto Kira, and any damage dealt to Sheer Heart Attack will be reflected onto his left hand. Killer Queen itself can only charge one object at a time, seemingly only with its (or Kira's) hands, and must complete the detonation gesture to detonate an object. Its bombs cannot detonate without air, and Sheer Heart Attack can be easily fooled by other heat sources. | As previously. Bites the Dust can only be used on a non-Stand user, making Kira himself an invalid target, and he is unaware of when it triggers and has no memories from previous loops. While it is active, Kira is defenseless and he must recall it to utilize Killer Queen and its other bombs himself. | Kira cannot enter someone's domain without permission, can be detected by animals, and harmed by people he does not voluntarily touch. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Killer Queen:' Kira's Stand, a muscular, pink Stand with feline features and decorated with skulls. A close-range Stand, Killer Queen possesses above average speed and strength, but its main powers are its three different bombs, which it can use to annihilate Kira's opponents with a single blast, leaving no evidence behind. Primary Bomb.gif|Killer Queen activating its first bomb Gif (5)jojo.gif|Killer Queen's first bomb activating on contact Gif (6)kira.gif|Killer Queen's first bomb transferring from a charged object to Shigechi, causing him to explode Stray cat.gif|Killer Queen using Stray Cat's air bubbles as bombs * First Bomb - Bomb Transmutation: Killer Queen's first bomb, which allows it to transform anything it (or Kira) touches (seemingly with just their hands) into a bomb. Once charged, Killer Queen can trigger the explosion by pressing its thumb to its index finger, as if pressing a detonator, destroying a target who touches the charged object or the charged object itself. Anyone who touches the charged object will consume the charge and be detonated instead. Anything that is detonated directly will be completely destroyed by a silent explosion, leaving no trace. Kira can control the size and scope of his explosions to leave certain parts of his target unharmed, and can do so with enough precision to destroy objects in his body without causing extensive harm to himself. Killer Queen can only detonate a bomb if it (or Kira) complete the detonation motion, and its bombs cannot detonate if there is no air. It can also only charge one object at at time. ** Stray Cat: Kira can place the Stand Stray Cat within Killer Queen's abdomen and use its ability to create condensed bubbles of air in conjunction with his first bomb to create deadly, nearly invisible explosives. These can be detonated as with anything else charged in this way, and though Kira cannot see his bombs, he can direct them with great precision thanks to his application of mathematics to predict their trajectories. The air bubbles are rendered more stable than regular bubbles of air, and thus cannot be popped. Kira cannot completely control Stray Cat, though it will instinctively act in self-defense and can even produce air bubbles to use as shields when Kira is attacked. * Second Bomb - Sheer Heart Attack: Sheer Heart Attack is an automated tank-like bomb that Killer Queen can release from its left hand. As it is completely autonomous, Kira can release Sheer Heart Attack and leave the area while it seeks out its targets. It seeks out the warmest object in its vicinity, and will switch targets quickly if something hotter appears, and upon reaching its target, it will explode with an intensity that varies depending on the temperature. However, until it kills a human, Sheer Heart Attack will continue to operate. It is also seemingly indestructible, withstanding multiple attacks from Star Platinum without sustaining any real damage. Killr.png|Killer Queen Bites the Dust Killer Queen Bites the Dust.gif|Bites the Dust's activation Bites the Dust Explosion.gif|Bites the Dust killing Rohan Bites the Dust ASB.gif|Bites the Dust in All Star Battle * Third Bomb - Killer Queen Bites the Dust: Killer Queen's final and most powerful bomb, which it gained after Kira was stabbed by the Stand Arrow a second time. Born from his desire to live a peaceful life, without anyone discovering his true identity, Bites the Dust appears as a miniaturized Killer Queen that Kira can implant within a non-Stand user who knows of his identity. This is Killer Queen, and using Bites the Dust thus leaves Kira defenseless, operating its own. It triggers automatically when its host reveals its identity, whether audibly or through writing, when someone asks them about Kira, or when another Stand user sees it, quickly entering their eye. From there, Bites the Dust kills them with an explosion, and it can simultaneously kill multiple at once in this way. After triggering, Bites the Dust reverses time by around an hour, with the only person who retains the memory of previous loops being its host. Not even Kira knows what it has done. In the next loop, everything that happened in previous loops is destined to happen again, regardless of any actions the host takes to prevent them, killing all its victims once more at the exact same time, even if Bites the Dust was not triggered this time around. Bites the Dust will also prevent any harm from being done to its host, even from Kira himself, and when first used, it rewinded time to prevent Hayato's death. Key: Yoshikage Kira | Kosaku Kawajiri | Dead Man's Questions Gallery Others Notable Victories: Deidara (Naruto) Deidara's Profile (Both were at full power) Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's Profile (DiU Kira and Super Perfect Cell was used and speed was equalized) Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Lex Luthor's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Speed was equalized) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Kosaku Kawajiri was used and bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Soul Users Category:Stand Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier